


Danlingo

by 3am_updates



Category: Animators-Fandom, DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Crack, Daniel is scary, Danlingo, Don't miss your Spanish lessons kiddos, Duolingo, Duolingo has powers beyond our comprehension, Duolingo meme, Gen, Like, More Chapters to Come, You will regret it, at all, dont mention languages around daniel, guess what you didn't have a streak save, just dont do it, yay, you can't stop me, you learning spanish now boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Daniel + Duolingo owl= Danlingo.YUP I TOOK THE MEME AND RAN WITH IT.





	Danlingo

**Author's Note:**

> Jay gonna start learning Spanish.  
> Hosuh and Stephen better not miss anymore lessons.

"Man, I really wish I knew another language."  
The room goes silent for a split second, all of them recognizing the suddenly tense silence. Stephen and Hosuh go pale, eyes flooding with horror. Daniel's eyes flash bright green as he turns to face Jay, grinning maniacally.  
Jay grins uneasily, confusion visible on his face. "Uh... What's wrong, guys?"  
Stephen speaks up in a quiet whisper, moving in front of Hosuh as if to protect the smaller person. "You-you mentioned..." His voice drops even more, barely audible. "languages."  
"So?"  
Hosuh nearly starts crying. "You don't know?"  
Jay backs away from Dan, who's hair and eyes are steadily glowing brighter and brighter green. "What's going on?"  
Hosuh and Stephen back towards the wall, inching towards the door. In a joint whisper, they speak. "Danlingo."  
"Danlingo? What's going on? What's wrong with Daniel?"  
Stephen makes a break for the door, Hosuh following close behind. Before they can reach the knob, bars slam in front of it, appearing through magic. "Oh no-"  
Daniel's grin grows eerily. "DID YOU MISS YOUR LESSON AGAIN, HOOOOSUH?"  
"Oh please no- Dan I swear I was going to- I thought I had a streak save- oh my god Dan I'm sorry I'll do it today-"  
"NOOOOOOOO EXCUSES, HOSUH- AND STEPHEN, OH MY, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO A LESSON IN A WHILE, DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"  
"Dan, friend, buddy, umm- amigo? Please Dan, you don't have to do this..."  
Daniel laughs, throwing his head back and bringing out papers from seemingly nowhere. He turns to Jay, face shadowed by unnatural light. "I don't seem to have you in my records... And what's your name, little one? What language would you like to learn?"  
Hosuh frantically shakes his head 'no', mouthing warnings as Stephen tries to get the bars to break.  
Stephen curses, spinning around to face Jay. "There's no escape... just pick Spanish, Jay, it'll be over quicker."  
Jay bites his lip, unsure and trying to back away from Daniel approaching. "I uhhh- Spanish?"  
"Great! Would you like to take a placement test, or start at a beginning level?"  
"I uh- I- Beginning level?"  
Dan's smile falters for a split second before growing again. "Great! Let's get you started!"  
A stack of papers is shoved into Jay's arms, fully covered and colored. "Here, this should be enough for your first lesson! Have fun! I'm always here if you need help!"  
Daniel smiles too warmly at Jay, before slowly turning around to face Hosuh and Stephen. They gulp, shrinking in on themselves and staring at their shoes.  
"You two have missed your lessons! You know what that means!" Daniel says, cheery voice bleeding into their ears. He gives them each a stack of papers half as tall as they were, gently forcing them into a seated position. A gun is pulled out and pointed threateningly at them.  
"Beg for your life in Spanish."


End file.
